Dulce Venganza
by LilithHarrison
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Marinette descubre la identidad de Chat por accidente. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Gritar? ¿entrar en pánico? Nah. Solo obtendrá un poco de venganza. Operación Haz que tartamudee, Haz que se sonroje está en movimiento.
1. Dulce Venganza

Notas:

Entonces, hola. No sé, ¿qué es esto?

(Consulte el final del trabajo para obtener más notas).

* * *

"¿Marinette?" Tikki le dio un golpe en la frente suavemente "¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

"El..." el hecho de que accidentalmente descubriera la identidad de Chat. Que resulto ser su crush de mucho tiempo Adrien Agreste. El estado en su mente durante la última parte de las últimas dos horas. Pero las líneas entre los dos comenzaron a ponerse más borrosas cuanto más pensaba en ello.

"¿Marinette?"

Cierto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella? Oh, ella tenía una pequeña idea. Cuando ella se levantó la cabeza, Tikki retrocedió un poco. El kwami nunca ha visto a su elegida lucir tan ... ¿inflexible? ¿Diabólica? ¿Malvada?

"Oh, Tikki. Solo tomare un poco de venganza. La operación" Haz que tartamudee, hazlo se sonroje ™ "esta en marcha".

* * *

Marinette tenía la costumbre de poner su conjunto para el día siguiente, alrededor de un año desde que se convirtió en Ladybug. Era un buen método para asegurarse de que si se despertaba tarde no terminaría corriendo fuera de la casa en pijama tratando de llegar a tiempo a la escuela. Afortunadamente, ella regresaba antes de cruzar la calle y hacer el ridículo más de lo habitual. Así es como el hábito cobró vida.

Ella se miró en el espejo con un ojo crítico. Una chica tiene que conocer sus activos y Marinette conocía muy bien los de ella. Sus largas piernas con mallas hechas para romper cuellos eran ciertamente una ventaja (gracias al Parkour sobre París como Ladybug). Ella tenía una minifalda plisada negra de cintura alta para eso y oh chico, ¿se veía bien en ella? Sí. Para la parte superior, decidió ir con un crop top en A ligeramente corto que dejaba un poco de piel en exhibición. Y mientras que Marinette sabía perfectamente que tenía abdominales que podían dar ataques al corazón, decidió que los mantendría para el siguiente paso. La chaqueta de mezclilla color rosa pastel que ella había terminado era una de sus posesiones favoritas si tenía que ser sincera. Era un poco grande, lo suficiente como para hacer que se resbalara del hombro y fuera algo normal.

"Oye, Tikki, ¿cuál?", Le preguntó a su kwami mientras equilibraba dos pares de calcetines hasta la rodilla en sus manos.

"¡Los blancos!" Respondió Tikki. "Son más lindos y si sería demasiado negro de cintura para abajo si usas los otros".

"Buen punto". Marinette nota mientras comienza a ponérselos. Iba a buscar una apariencia de pastel grunge, después de todo.

"¿Oye, Marinette?", La niña miró a Tikki mientras se ponía los zapatos. "La cartera para mí tiene un pequeño gancho para las muescas del cinturón, ¿verdad?"

Marinette frunció el ceño mientras se aplicaba un lápiz labial.

"Oui. ¿Qué tiene que ver con algo? "Preguntó curiosamente volteándose para mirar a su kwami.

El pequeño dios sonrió maliciosamente.

"Liguero" fue todo lo que dijo haciendo que Marinette se iluminara la cara.

"Tikki eres un genio".

Ella fue a su armario y ugh ¿dónde estaba? Estaba segura de que tenía un liguero en alguna parte, uno muy bonito de color rosa que hizo cuando se quedó con algunos restos de encaje de una blusa.

"¡Ajá!", Exclamó Marinette victoriosa y no perdió tiempo en ponérselo y en colocar la cartera.

"¿Todavía no estás feliz?", Preguntó Tikki unos momentos después, cuando Marinette fruncía el ceño ante su reflejo mientras tocaba su barbilla pensativamente.

"Hm ... no, no del todo ..." chasqueó los dedos. "Espera, lo tengo".

Dos lugares donde Marinette nunca debería perderse: mercados de pulgas y mercados de joyas hechas a mano. Y tiendas de telas. Y ... bueno, ya entendiste, no dejes que Marinette se pierda mientras compra. ¿Por qué, uno preguntaría? Porque francamente, Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía una debilidad por las cosas bonitas y las compraría sin pensarlo dos veces. Ese fue el caso con la gargantilla que acaba de sacar de la caja de joyas. Le gustaba el patrón de flores que tenía y Alya básicamente tuvo que alejarla del estante de joyas hecho a mano antes de comprar diez variaciones diferentes de él. Ella no pensó que realmente se lo pondría, pero bueno, nunca digas nunca.

"Vas a matar al pobre muchacho Marinette". La niña rió por el comentario de Tikki.

Ese era el plan. El atuendo daba en el punto* (sin duda no era un juego de palabras ... maldición) su lápiz labial era suficiente para acentuar sus labios sin ser obvio que lo tenía puesto, sus cejas eran para morir como de costumbre (aunque nadie venció el juego de cejas de Alya) Pero algo todavía faltaba ... sí, por supuesto. Se quitó las ataduras del pelo y negó con la cabeza un poco, el pelo alborotado y ... perfecto.

Marinette sonrió. Sería divertido.

* * *

Ella tenía que ser sutil sobre esto. Y honestamente, Marinette era más sutil de lo que la gente le daba crédito. Solo alrededor de Adrien su cerebro básicamente dejaba de funcionar correctamente. Tikki realmente cuestionó lo que haría si vuelve a bloquearse a su alrededor. ¿Honestamente? Ella recordará que él se vistió como Sailor Moon para Halloween cuando tenía ocho años. (Los chats* de medianoche con chat-maldición-realmente son útiles).

Marinette echó un vistazo a su teléfono y comenzó a correr por la calle. Iba a llegar tarde. No porque no se haya despertado (por una vez), sino que sería mejor que llegue tarde y se vea como si acabara de ponerse ropa al azar en vez de verse como si se hubiera esforzado. Eso levantaría sospechas.

Marinette abrió la puerta del aula lo más silenciosa posible. Madame Lamar estaba ocupada escribiendo algo en la pizarra, mientras que pocas cabezas se volvían hacia la puerta para mirar a la niña peliazul, Adrien era uno. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras se ponía un dedo en los labios en una súplica silenciosa para que él no dijera nada. Él asintió con una sonrisa indulgente, pero Marinette notó que sus mejillas estaban un poco más rosadas que antes. Bien.

Marinette entró al salón de clases, cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella y comenzó a escabullirse hacia su asiento. _Vamos, señora Lamar, cuento con usted para esto._

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng".

 _Gracias_

Marinette hizo un giro repentino, haciendo que su falda revoloteara. Exactamente delante de Adrien. Perfecto.

"¿Oui Madame? Désolé por llegar tarde. Intenté colarme para no molestar al resto de la clase ".

La maestra suspiró. Pero no era mucho lo que podia hacer. Además de la impuntualidad trágica, Marinette era una buena estudiante. Además, sinceramente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, Marinette era plenamente consciente de que se parecía a la imagen de la inocencia. Quién le estaba dando a Adrien una vista directa de su culo. Inocente, sí, claro.

"Solo ve y siéntate, Marinette".

"Gracias."

Marinette se dio la vuelta y fue lentamente hacia su asiento, aunque con un poco más de balanceo en las caderas de lo normal. Reprimió una sonrisa burlona cuando notó que Adrien seguía sus movimientos. Sus mejillas eran ciertamente un poco más sonrosadas de lo habitual.

"Chica". Alya susurró unos minutos más tarde cuando Marinette sacó sus libros y notas. "No sé de dónde viene esto, cómo llegó a ser, pero tienes todo mi apoyo", dijo la chica de pelo decolorado mientras extendía su mano.

"No te preocupes, obtendrás todos los detalles después de que haya terminado". Marinette susurró mientras tomaba su mano y hacía su saludo especial.

A decir verdad, Marinette no podía concentrarse en la clase. Estaba ocupada con el plan Haz que tartamudee, Haz que se sonroje ™. Ella ya obtuvo un pequeño resultado y por muy poco. Pero fue lento y honestamente, ella no tenia la paciencia para esto. Tenía que hacer que el cerebro del chico se volviera gelatina antes de que terminara el día. Ella necesitaba una excusa para pasar un tiempo a solas con él. Ella necesitaba una buena ocasión, si tan solo ...

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng y Monsieur Agreste, Alfred de Musset".

Marinette miró a Alya inquisitivamente. Su mejor amiga murmuró 'informe' y Marinette sintió como si acabara de llegar al paraíso. Ella le hornearía a Tikki cien rondas de galletas por toda la suerte que le trajo.

* * *

"¡Hey, Adrien!"

El rubio lanzó el libro de sus manos con sorpresa y apenas logró atraparlo a tiempo y lo apretó contra su pecho.

"Hola, Marinette." Dijo volteándose para encontrarla mirándolo con esos grandes ojos azules.

"Solo quería hablar contigo sobre el informe. Tienes un horario ocupado y todo, solo quería saber cuándo puedes trabajar en él ".

Adrien hizo un control mental de su horario.

"En realidad, estoy libre hoy, así que si eso no es demasiado pronto para ti ..."

"No, no, es perfecto de hecho. Lo bueno es que es un miércoles. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto a mamá para decirle que haga un almuerzo más grande ".

"Realmente no tienes que ..." Adrien comenzó, pero Marinette lo silenció con dos dedos en sus labios.

Adrien notó distraídamente que sus dedos olían a vainilla y coco.

"No tienes que preocuparte. Necesitamos comida para superar este proyecto ", dijo con un guiño." Nos vemos en la clase de mandarín ", declaró antes de tomar su bolso y marcharse.

"Claro, nos vemos". Adrien hizo un gesto ausente mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en Marinette.

¿Sus caderas siempre eran tan ... curvas? ¿Y por qué no lo notó hace tiempo y se tonificaron sus piernas? Se preguntó si serían tan suaves como se veían y ... merde.

"Plagg, creo que estoy en problemas".

El kwami rió desde su chaqueta.

"No tienes idea, casanova*".

* * *

"¡Adrien, cariño, es bueno verte!" Declaró Sabine una vez que los dos entraron a la Boulangerie.

"También es bueno verla a usted, madame Cheng." Adrien asintió cortésmente.

"Es solo Sabine para ti. Estamos en una hora pico aquí, así que sírvanse arriba. Blanquette de Veau está en el horno y también hice una meseta de pasteles surtidos para ayudarlos con la sesión de estudio ", declaró la mujer.

"Gracias, mamá, iremos ahora".

"Merci Sabine!"

Adrien podría decir honestamente que no había tenido un buen almuerzo en mucho tiempo. Y solo había cosas mejores por venir, pensó ávidamente mientras miraba las golosinas en la meseta en sus manos mientras seguía a Marinette escaleras arriba.

"Solo siéntate, tengo un libro sobre Musset por aquí", dijo Marinette tirando su mochila al suelo y deshaciendo la liga, colocando con cuidado el bolso de Tikki en su escritorio.

Ella realmente tenía un libro de Musset en alguna parte, ella escaneaba cuidadosamente los estantes y sí, allí estaba. Ahora hagamos que los románticos del siglo XIX sean realmente útiles. Marinette comenzó a saltar un poco mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar el libro, perfectamente consciente de que su falda estaba subiendo.

"Um ... ¿necesitas ... ayuda?" Marinette le sonrió a Adrien por encima del hombro.

"De hecho sí. Las penas de ser bajo ", bromeó.

Adrien se dirigió a Marinette y la levantó de la cintura. Bueno, ella no esperaba eso. Fue incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Marinette empujó su trasero contra Adrien mientras sacaba el libro del estante, haciéndolo apretar automáticamente el agarre en su cintura. Se mordió la mejilla interior para no sonreír mientras se movía un poco cuando él la bajaba. Y sí, sus jeans ciertamente parecían un poco más ajustados.

Adrien decidió que estaba jodido y no en el sentido que su polla quería. Mal momento para explotar. Realmente mal momento. Piensa en algo desagradable. Al igual que Camembert, sí, comer galletas solo para descubrir que estaban llenas de camembert.

"Eres todo un caballero", dijo Marinette y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Bueno, suponía que era para su mejilla, pero dada la diferencia de tamaño, terminó siendo un beso en la mandíbula. Señor, ten piedad de él, sus labios eran tan suaves. ¿Por qué estaba excitado por sus labios?

"No hay problema" dijo rápidamente y fracasando épicamente en ocultar su rubor

"Vamos, empecemos".

Adrien se sentó en el sofá rígidamente, con las manos en su regazo. Por lo correcto ... entre otras cosas.

"Oye, pierde los zapatos, ponte cómodo. "Dijo Marinette mientras se sacaba las botas.

Los zapatos no eran exactamente el tipo de ropa que sentía la necesidad de perder y ... ¿por qué Marinette daba palmaditas en el lugar al lado de ella?

'Vamos, no muerdo ...'

Bueno, eso sonó inocente viniendo de Marinette.

"... a menos que te interese eso".

No importa. Sí, él estaba metido en eso, especialmente si eso significaba que Marinette arrastraría sus labios por su cuello y lo mordía y lo marcaba, y oh, que no podía sentarse a su lado con una erección creciente. No es que él realmente tuviera otra opción, ya que Marinette lo agarró por el hombro y lo arrastró junto a ella.

"Entonces creo que deberíamos leer un poco de los poemas entonces ..."

Adrien dejó de escuchar cuando una vez que Marinette movió sus piernas y las colocó casi encima de su regazo. Y la parte desnuda de sus muslos estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir la suavidad. Tal vez él podría tocarla, solo un poco. ¡No! Malo Adrien, no tocamos a las personas sin su permiso.

Pero incluso sin tocarla, todavía estaba mirando. Honestamente, era solo un parche de piel, ¿por qué estaba tan fascinado con eso? Una neurona debe haber cortocircuitado en algún lugar de su cerebro. Sí, esa fue la causa. Y debido a que una neurona cortocircuitó todo su cerebro se volvió gelatina. Algo así como con las luces de Navidad. Si una explota, todo deja de funcionar. Tal vez debería concentrarse en otra cosa. Como esos bellos ojos azules que lo miran fijamente. Espere.

Adrien soltó un grito de sorpresa, para gran diversión de Marinette.

"Así que ahora que terminaste de quedarte dormido, ¿realmente quieres leer uno de estos?" Ella le pasó el libro y él lo miró fijamente. "Solo ábrelo en un poema al azar".

Adrien lo hizo, feliz de tener una excusa para apartar la vista de ella. O, mejor dicho, una razón para apartar los ojos de ella. Parece que la suerte se estaba poniendo al día con él. Él abrió el libro al azar.

 _A Mademoiselle_

Guau, cinco segundos de suerte. Fue un nuevo record. Lástima que se agotó. Adrien respiró profundamente. Bien, hagámoslo. Ignoremos totalmente a Marinette como protagonista con sus grandes ojos inocentes, sí, inocentes, hacia ti. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer.

 _"Oui, femmes, quoi qu'on puisse dire / Vous avez le fatal pouvoir / De nous jeter par un sourire"_ Marinette sonrio en ese momento y apenas logró sofocar el siguiente verso _"Dans l'ivresse ou le désespoir"_

Adrien tosió falsamente unas cuantas veces más después de eso, tratando de hacer que su desliz pareciera tener otra razón más aparte de la preciosa sonrisa de Marinette que podría iluminar todo París.

"Debo tener un poco de dolor de garganta o algo así", se excusó.

"Aw, lo siento por ti". Ella le puso una mano en el hombro "Pero afortunadamente tengo el remedio perfecto".

El maldito guiño. ¿Era el remedio un beso de ella? Por favor di que sí.

"¡Voila! No hay nada como los mejores éclairs en todo París para endulzarlo ", dijo mientras tomaba una de las delicias.

Bueno, no iba a rechazar un postre. Tal vez se suponía que debía quitarle el obsequio de la mano como a cualquier ser humano decente, pero no, el felino interior tuvo que salir y hacerle morder el éclair directamente de su mano. A Marinette no pareció importarle mucho. Le tomó toda su fuerza obligar a no lamer la crema restante de sus dedos una vez que terminó el éclair.

Sin embargo, a Marinette no pareció importarle hacerlo ella misma. Lamer la comida de tus dedos no debería ser seductora. Monsieur erección parecía estar en desacuerdo, porque no solo apareció en la fiesta temprano, sino que estaba ocupado haciendo el hula en los pantalones de Adrien. Cuando Marinette pareció finalmente notarlo, soltó una risita. ¿Estaba rojo?

"Tienes un poquito de crema ..." señaló su propia nariz.

Adrien estaba bloqueado. Algo sobre la crema en su nariz. Honestamente, su cerebro dejó de procesar cualquier cosa correctamente hace media hora. Marinette no pareció satisfecha con su falta de reacción. Ella se inclinó y le lamió la crema de la nariz.

Adrien murió. Bueno en realidad no. Pero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Se preguntó si habrían escrito en su tumba que murió de una erección sin resolver y una chica lamiéndose la nariz. sin duda fue una forma única de morir.

"Vaya, luces terriblemente rojo". Adrien finalmente registró lo que decía Marinette.

Ella se movió sobre el quedando a horcajadas, levantándose a su altura con su dedo señalándolo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Adrien estaba seguro de que parecía un ciervo a la luz de los faros, arrinconado por una cazadora lista para comérselo vivo.

"Puede que vengas con algo", dijo, apenas por encima de un susurro o eso sonó para él.

"Oui", asintió distraídamente mientras la mano de Marinette se deslizaba desde su frente a través de su rostro.

Sus ojos bajaron y se enfocaron en sus labios. ¡Joder todo! Quería besarla, quería ver si sus labios eran tan suaves como parecían, o sabía tan dulce como imaginaba. Adrien se inclinó, lentamente, sus ojos mirando a los de ella. Solo unos pocos centímetros. Marinette no retrocedió. Tres centímetros. Esos preciosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Dos centímetros. Adrien apretó el sofá con más fuerza, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos. Un centímetro Él cerró los ojos y ...

Se disparó una alarma.

Adrien decidió que usaría el cataclismo en teléfono que estaba en el suelo. Después de romperlo con un martillo en numerosas ocasiones. Casi quería gritar cuando Marinette se alejó.

"¿Esa es tu señal?"

Desafortunadamente. Puso una alarma para cuando tuviera que volver a casa. Estupendo. Fantástico. ¿Por qué era un idiota? ¿Cuándo pasó el tiempo? ¿Exactamente cuánto miró a Marinette?

"Sí" fue la única respuesta que logró refunfuñar.

Marinette se bajó de él y sonrió.

"No tuvimos la oportunidad de trabajar en el proyecto ¿eh? Nos distrajeron los dulces ".

Si por dulces se refería a sus labios, seguro. Estaba extremadamente distraído por ellos.

"¿Cuándo quieres volver a verme?"

"Uh ... er ... em ... Libro en ciernes*. Quiero decir, estoy frito* en mi día libre. Uf ... quiero decir, estoy libre el viernes ", finalmente logró soltar.

"Entonces el viernes es. Por cierto, deberías tomar algo para esa fiebre. Todavía estás terriblemente rojo ".

* * *

Después de que Marinette escoltó a Adrien y regresó a su habitación, se cayó en el sofá con una risa feliz.

"Entonces, ¿supongo que salió bien?" Cuestionó Tikki haciendo que Marinette sonriera perversamente.

"El primer paso del plan Haz que tartamudee, haz que se sonroje ™ fue un éxito. Sigue el paso dos ".

 _Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Agreste._

"Chico, pensé que el fetiche del yoyo*era raro, pero esto realmente lo supera", gritó Plagg mirando su historia de google.

éclair fetiche*

muslo fetiche*

sonrisa fetiche*

es el hecho de que creo que una chica es tan hermosa y tiene una sonrisa tan perfecta que ni los pintores renacentistas pudieron capturarla como un fetiche

puedo obtener una erección por esas sonrisas

si una chica me provoca una erección sonriendo, significa que me siento atraído por ella

me pueden atraer dos personas al mismo tiempo

¿Qué es un trío, en que consiste y pedir abrazos

"¡No me jodas*, Plagg!", Fue la respuesta de Adrien desde el baño.

* * *

Notas de Lilith: hello people! aqui vengo con una historia nueva! después de haber terminado Turn Loose the Mermaids me puse a buscar mas fics para traducir y compartir, espero que les gusten y sin mas me despido.

* cuando esta pequeña estrellita significa mi pobre intento de traducir un juego de palabras al español, él dice que es bastante complicado hacer un juego de palabras al español-inglés porque varias veces se pierde el significado en la traducción.

\+ por las dudas en una casa es como un negrito (nito) bimbo solo que en vez de un relleno de chocolate tiene un relleno de crema

Editado: uff gracias por los comentarios acerca de la redaccion del capitulo, la verdad tuve varios problemas al subirlo y sobre todo si me cambiaba el texto.


	2. Gatito enamorado

Capítulo 2: Gatito Enamorado

Chicos, ¡muchas gracias por todos los comentarios positivos que obtuvo este fic! Ni siquiera soñé que les gustaría tanto. Aquí está el segundo capítulo, con uno más por publicar. Es más corto que el anterior, ¡pero espero que te guste! Perdón si hay algún error.

(Consulte el final del capítulo para obtener más notas).

* * *

Marinette tenía una constante sonrisa autosatisfecha mientras subía por la trampilla de su balcón. Su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa después de que ella se transformara y se deslizara sobre los tejados parisinos. Y se convirtió en una sonrisa recta y disgustada cuando vio a Chat Noir luciendo un poco angustiado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _Serénate_ regaño el cerebro de Marinette, _no fue Ladybug quien le provocó una erección dolorosa y 50% de posibilidades de bolas azules_

Bueno, no todavía.

Ella se coló detrás de él y sí, él estaba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Marinette movió su mentón sobre su hombro y le susurró al oído.

"Hola, Chat".

El superhéroe vestido de cuero dejó escapar un aullido y se giró en posición de combate solo para ser recibido con una divertida Ladybug.

"Ya, ya, no creo que sea tan fea".

"Purrdón* mi lady". Él dijo con una reverencia. "Estás lejos de ser fea, tu belleza es imposible de describir para nosotros los simples mortales ".

Ladybug soltó una risita mientras su compañero la tomaba de la mano y la besaba.

"Vaya, vaya minou, ¿eres tan poético con cada chica con la que coqueteas o soy especial?"

"¡La más especial! No escribiré poemas sobre nadie".

"Oh, ¿escribiste poemas sobre mí? Ahora eso es nuevo".

Realmente no. Sabía que él le había escrito un poema para el Día de San Valentín, pero ella no sabía que fue un acontecimiento especial.

"Oh, entonces eres un Musset de la nueva era. ¿No es así?"

Ella se mordió el labio para mantener la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer debido al rubor que se apoderó de sus mejillas ante la mención del poeta.

"Pero por supuesto, mi lady. Soy el maullido del gato ", declaró después de aclarar su garganta.

"Bien, tengo un pequeño desafío para ti más tarde", dijo con un guiño "¿Después de la patrulla, oui? Yo tomo el norte y el este. Nos vemos en el lugar habitual Chaton ".

Una patrulla más tarde, Chat Noir descansaba contra una chimenea en el punto de encuentro mientras golpeaba su bota con impaciencia. Estaba realmente curioso de lo que la mariquita tenía reservado para él.

 _Hablando de..._

La heroína moteada aterrizó con gracia en el techo. Chat hizo el movimiento para levantarse, pero ella no lo dejó. En cambio, ella se acomodó en su regazo. El rubio tuvo que evitar gritar. ¿Qué pasaba con las chicas sentándose en su regazo últimamente? No es que se estuviera quejando.

Ladybug se estiró un poco, luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, suspirando contenta. El rubio sintió la necesidad de pellizcarse. Ladybug estaba sentada en su regazo.

"Chat", tarareó la boca cerca de su cuello, su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel desnuda.

¡ _Erección no. Erección sí_! - Conversación real entre el cerebro de Chat y la erección de Chat. Como de costumbre, la erección ganó la pelea.

"Oh, minou, tengo un pequeño desafío para tu yo poético". Ladybug murmuró contra su cuello.

"Entonces tu dirás". Chat respondió distraídamente borracho por el encantador perfume que la rodeaba. Le parecía un poco familiar por alguna razón.

"Te desafío a escribir un soneto sobre mi belleza", declaró.

"Puedo hacerlo."

Ella no respondió más solo tarareó felizmente. Chat estaba teniendo una pequeña crisis interna. Porque, aunque ciertamente no se quejaba de que Ladybug estaba sentada en su regazo y se apoyaba en él, se quejaba de que su erección era bastante dolorosa. Además, tenía miedo de que ella también pudiera sentirla y realmente no creía que sería un gatito vivo si eso ocurría. Chat se movió un poco tratando de cambiar su posición sin molestarla.

Ladybug soltó una risita.

Chat estaba congelado. Se suponía que las risitas eran lindas e inocentes, no tan ... perversas. Por un momento, la sonrisa salvaje de Marinette apareció en su mente y negó con la cabeza. No pienses en Marinette cuando estás con Ladybug, no es justo para ninguna de ellas. Maldita sea ese abrazo en trío bajo una manta mullida sonaba más atractivo que nunca.

"Oh, chaton." Podía escuchar el ... el ... tono pecaminoso y está bien, tal vez sea necesario algo más que caricias.

Ladybug alzó la cabeza y arrastró los dientes por su mandíbula. Ella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró: "¿Es ese tu bastón en tus pantalones?"

Chat de repente se alegró de que estuvieran en penumbra porque su cara probablemente era más roja que el traje de ella. Al ver su falta de reacción, Ladybug se rió de nuevo y se movió en su regazo, moviéndose para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

"Aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito", dijo, cerrando los dedos en su pelo y tirando de su cabeza hacia abajo y chocando sus narices.

 _Tan linda e inocente._

Luego ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el pelo y comenzó a arrastrar los dientes por su garganta.

 _Habló demasiado pronto._

Ladybug agarró su campana con su mano libre y comenzó a arrastrar la cremallera hacia abajo mientras seguía lamiendo los nuevos trozos de piel expuestos. Chat se movió Si él no estaba muerto hasta ahora ... sí, ciertamente estaba muerto.

Ladybug soltó una risita y detuvo sus atenciones. Ella lo soltó, pero en cambio puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Te hago sentir incómodo, Minou?"

"O ...oui?, es decir no, quiero decir que sí, pero no, quiero decir".

"Tsk, tsk, ya veo, bueno entonces." Ella se bajó de él y comenzó a dar pasos.

Chat también se levantó, siguiendo sus pasos, pero no estaba seguro de qué decir. No es como si pudiera pedirle a ella que volviera a sentarse en su ya dura erección y lamerle el cuello.

"Te veré el sábado", declaró y le dio una palmada amistosa en el culo.

Con eso, Ladybug sacó su yoyo y se fue en la noche. Si hubiera mirado hacia atrás, habría notado que un gatito herido se caía del techo y se metía en la enorme caja de basura en el costado del edificio.

* * *

Notas:

La próxima vez: Adrien estará frito en su día libre. AKA segundas sesiones de estudio. (Alerta de spoiler: terminarán estudiando otro tema, no la literatura francesa, si entiendes mi deriva)

 **Notas de Lilith: muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y follows, lamento poco entendible del primer capitulo, tuve problemas para editarlo y subirlo, esta vez pase toda la semana checando y modificando el capitulo, si se me paso algo haganmelo saber :)**

 ***intentos de traducir un juego de palabras**


	3. Dulce liberación no realmente

Capítulo 3: Dulce liberación… no realmente

Notas: Y aquí está el ultimo (shitpost) capitulo. Espero lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus reacciones chicos! Nunca espere que a tanta gente le gustara tanto esta historia

* * *

 _Alfred Loius Charles de Musset-Pathay (11 de Diciembre de 1810 – 2 de mayo de 1857) fue un dramatista, poeta y novelista francés. A lo largo de su poesía, él es conocido por escribir…_

Adrien estaba escribiendo en su iPad con plena conciencia de que no se estaba concentrando en lo que estaba escribiendo. No con los labios de Marinette tan cerca de su oreja y su cabeza apoyada contra su costado mientras masticaba un profiterole de chocolate.

 _Musset nació en París. Su familia era de clase alta pero pobre y su padre trabajó en varios puestos clave del gobierno, pero ..._

Marinette levantó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro. Honestamente, en este punto ella podría decir que Musset bailaba ballet para los patos en el estanque en el patio trasero y que Adrien lo habría escrito.

Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Marinette sonrió contra el lóbulo de su oreja.

"Pon el IPad a un lado, Adrien".

Era un sonido tan suave, un susurro, pero sonaba como una orden. Que él obedeció con gusto, colocando el IPad en la mesita junto al sofá. Miró a Marinette expectante. ¿Ella quería un descanso para ir al baño? ¿Un refrigerio? ¿Unos abrazos y besos de esos que rompen? Por favor, que sea unos besos y abrazos que rompen.

Marinette lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules y se metió otro profiterole en la boca, comiéndolo lentamente y Dieu, había algo de crema y chocolate goteando por las comisuras de su boca. Luego, en cámara lenta (Adrien no estaba seguro de si era en realidad cámara lenta o si solo lo estaba viendo así), su lengua se asomó por su boca y lamió el chocolate y la crema, y Adrien casi se lanzó hacia delante para mantener su lengua fuera de su boca para que ... oh Dieu. Marinette le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y, sí, al parecer fue para hacer que Adrien tenga una erección.

"¿Estás bien?" Cuestionó Marinette.

"¿Yo? Claro, claro, pero eres más buena que hela em ... lo siento, quiero decir, sí, estoy bien ".

Estúpida, estúpida boca, ¿por qué alguien le dejó hablar?

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Adrien asintió, no confiaba en su boca para decir nada más.

"¿Estaría bien si agrando tus jeans? No pude evitarlo, pero noté que parecen terriblemente apretados ".

Eso es todo. Adrien murió. RIP, adiós, adiós mundo, fue un placer conocerte. Adrien consiguió que Mari recapacitara. Gran tiempo.

"Quiero decir que entiendo perfectamente si no quieres que yo me meta con tus jeans de marca".

Ella podría meterse con sus jeans. Rásgalos lo antes posible, preferiblemente. Marinette se inclinó y Adrien la olió. Oh, Dieu, maldita sea el lado del gato en su cerebro, ella se asustará ahora. Y olía a Ladybug. ¿Usaran el mismo perfume? Espera, ¿Ladybug no conocía a Marinette? Si fueran amigas ... oh, no, no cerebro, no vayas allí, no entres en ninguna de esas ideas, esta noche es para ... mierda. Aquí viene la erección.

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo ... eh ... me refiero a los jeans".

La sonrisa reservada de Marinette se convirtió en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Oh, en este caso ..." dejó la frase sin terminar (al igual que Adrien) mientras lo empujaba sobre su espalda.

Tan fácil como quería, ella se subió a la parte superior de sus muslos y siguió mirándolo torturantemente. Ella no llevaba una falda hoy, pero si shorts. Tal vez él hubiera estado agradecido por eso, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que todavía tenía calcetines hasta la rodilla. Con un liguero En serio, ¿por qué lo estaba torturando así? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

Marinette se inclinó, sus labios separados unos centímetros y, pensándolo bien, podría seguir haciéndolo, si eso significaba un beso.

"Espero que no te sientas incómodo en tus bóxers mientras jugueteo con tus jeans", susurró y luego comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón.

En algún momento entre tratar de controlar la erección (fracaso épico) y evitar que no se desmaye (moderadamente exitoso), Adrien notó que el aliento de Marinette era una mezcla de fresas y menta. ¿Sabía ella así también? Él estaba ansioso por descubrirlo.

El sonido de su cinturón golpeando el piso despertó a Adrien de su aturdimiento.

"Espero que no te importe estar en tus bóxers a mi alrededor" dijo Marinette con un pequeño puchero.

 _No me importa estar con cualquier cosa a tu alrededor. Literalmente, solo quítame la ropa y llévame allí mismo._

Marinette soltó una risita y ... no, él no solo dijo eso en voz alta. ¿o sí?

"Seré rápida", prometió, arrastrando sus jeans y saliendo del sofá.

Justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en su habitación, con sus bóxers, dándole a Marinette una vista panorámica muy obvia de su erección. Él quería morir. La peli azul, por otro lado, no se dio cuenta o no le importó. Probablemente lo segundo, Adrien no quería presumir ni nada, pero estaba _justo allí_ y ejem, de tamaño decente para ponerse de pie. Quiso decir fuera. Maldición cerebro.

Marinette tarareaba pacíficamente mientras modificaba los jeans. Mientras tanto, Adrien estaba gritando internamente. Honestamente, parecía ser lo único que estaba haciendo en estos días.

"Ponte de pie". Marinette ordenó y Adrien lo hizo en menos de dos segundos.

La chica volvió a él desde su máquina de coser con sus jeans. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó de nuevo? Adrien esperaba que le devolviera sus jeans para que pudieran regresar a Musset. Nada mataba una erección como la vida de los románticos del siglo XIX. Bueno, lo que él nunca aprendió es esperar lo inesperado de Marinette.

Ella miró hacia abajo. Directo a su erección. Ella guardó silencio por unos momentos. ¿Estaba ofendida? ¿Confusa? ¿Ella pensó que era una buena erección? ¿Su bóxer hace que su culo se vea bien? ¿Le daría una nalgada como Ladybug anoche? A él le gustaría eso.

"Parece que tus calzoncillos también necesitarán alguna modificación de tamaño", dijo finalmente.

"Er ... em ... eh ... jeje ... um ..."

Marinette dejó caer sus jeans y puso sus manos sobre su pecho. Ella se puso de puntillas y Adrien casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando comenzó a lamer su cuello. Al ver la reacción que logró sacar de él, Marinette sonrió y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

"¿Te hago sentir incómodo, Minou?"

Minou? Pero que ... OH MERDE. Mierda, mierda, mierda, oh maldito Dios.

"¿Mi lady?", Preguntó con la esperanza de que fuera cierto, porque de eso están hechos los sueños más dulces.

(También era la forma en que su trío de ensueño moría, pero él podía lidiar con eso).

"Te tomó algo de tiempo", comentó y luego se agarró la camisa. "Así que gatito, creo que tengo algunos asuntos pendientes contigo".

"Dieu, sí, por favor, déjame terminar". Suplicó, básicamente.

Marinette soltó una risita y luego se tocó la nariz.

"Pobre Chaton. ¿Quién dijo algo sobre que terminaras?

Adrien gimió.

"No puedo creer que tenga una novia tan sádica".

"¿Desde cuándo soy tu novia?", Bromeó.

"Desde el miércoles, entre darme el eclair y darme una erección".

"Hm, no sé nada de eso. ¿Qué has aportado a esta relación? He estado haciendo todo el trabajo por aquí hasta ahora ".

"¿Me estás desafiando, princesa?"

"Precisamente." Ella le golpeó el culo. "Ahora pon tu encantador trasero en el sofá antes de que cambie de opinión".

Marinette nunca vio a alguien dar un gran salto en toda su vida. Oh bueno, hay un comienzo para todo.

* * *

Notas:

La próxima vez en esta historia de mierda será: Ladybug está teniendo el mejor momento de su vida y Chat se cae de un tejado.

Notas de lilith: listo, como quedo? tengo ya varios one-shots de miraculous ya traducidos que ire subiendo esta semana ^u^, muchas gracias por leer, hasta la proxima :D


End file.
